Tough Guys Have Feelings Too
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A One Piece fanfic about Sanji and his loves—cooking and women. He competes on Iron Chef and wins, getting very teary eyed. Even though he’s on national TV and shows his emotion to the world, it little matters because he proves it takes a “real ma


Tough Guys Have Feelings Too

Note: A One Piece fanfic about Sanji and his loves—cooking and women. He competes on Iron Chef and wins, getting very teary eyed. Even though he's on national TV and shows his emotion to the world, it little matters because he proves it takes a "real man not afraid of shedding some tears".

Chapter 1—It's Not Just About Competing

Sanji had always wanted to be on television and with Iron Chef being in the neighborhood he would finally have his 30 seconds of fame, or if he was lucky, maybe even more air time than that. Of course, he would be facing off against some of the world's best chefs. Some of them were incredibly beautiful babes and he had to keep himself from drooling. Of course he would try to "cook up" conversation between them. After all, he had to keep his reputation as a lady's man to uphold, but he couldn't afford to become distracted. Making delicious meals was his specialty and he knew that his best friends would be watching him and cheering for him in the audience. If he wanted to impress anyone, it would be them and Chef Zeff, wherever he happened to be now.

The master chefs and judges had already been given their seating arrangement before the initial taping could begin. The people in the audience already had their mouths watering. They were practically drooling all over themselves just to taste the cuisine of some of the finest chefs worldwide. It wouldn't be much longer until the MC for the beginning of the competition called everyone out. Sanji could feel sweat accumulating upon his brow but felt more at ease thanks to his friends' support. Besides, if he didn't appease the judges, at least he knew that his friends would always cheer for him and praise him for taking the initiative of trying his best in the Iron Chef Competition.

Chapter 2—Let the Cooking Begin

Every chef was in his or her position and the Master of Ceremonies rang the gong for the competition to begin. At once, each chef began preparing his or her favorite dish. Sanji went with a rather large Italian dinner. It consisted of baked ziti, Napoleon salad, garlic bread with cheese, and spumoni and tiramisu for dessert. To top it all off, he had strawberry coolers for a drink. He was extremely versatile and had the presentation of an artist when everything was completed. Other chefs had already finished their dishes and Sanji had completed his just as the MC rung the golden gong. Time was officially up for all of the chefs to have their meals ready to present to the judges. The real test now was to see which meal was the best.

Of all the chefs, Sanji happened to be the most laid-back. In the recreation room, he was smoking and chatting with the many gorgeous female chefs that had entered the contest and he had already gotten many of their numbers and planned on seeing them later in the evening. But, to him this wasn't just about competition, but putting every ounce of energy he had into making an exceptional meal with every bit of love in his heart. If anyone could see him preparing his meal, he wished it would be Chef Zeff, but he knew Zeff was probably watching from afar, sending his encouragement and tips in spirit.

Chapter 3—The Judge's Verdict

Most of the chefs were sweating in the audience, waiting to hear what the judges and most of all, what the MC had to say. As the MC stepped in front of the podium, one could literally sense the tension in the air as the metallic envelope was opened.

Sanji was so laid back he didn't even realize that his name had been called by the Master of ceremonies. He had never expected that his Italian dish would do so well against all of the other amazing meals that were served. Sanji's friends had a feeling he would win first place and the large first place 24 karat gold trophy that came with the glory of being a champion. The other chefs that had won an honorary 2nd and 3rd place also won golden trophies but much smaller than the 1st place trophy that was in Sanji's hands. The other chefs didn't leave empty handed. They were awarded with medals for their valiant efforts in cooking. Besides, that they had also had a chance to dine on other chefs' food for nothing at all. Indeed, it had been an excellent day. Sanji even wasn't afraid to show his emotions on air in front of the camera.

His words of advice for other tough guys who were afraid to cry not to hold back their emotions or they might regret it later on in life. Just because a man cried didn't mean he was weak, but instead was unafraid of what anyone thought, breaking the conventional "roles" of men and women in society.

Chapter 4—Confessions of Love

Sanji had some trouble on his hands. He wouldn't be able to meet all of the young women he had promised dates with. He was in quite a quandary. While Usopp placed the large trophy in a treasure chest the crew was keeping from their quest thus far. There treasure wasn't large, but it was growing in every side quest they took. They still wondered what the Grand Line would be like. So many questions remained in their minds, and so much treasure was waiting for them, just waiting to be pilfered.

The _Merry Go_ wouldn't be ready to sail until tomorrow, but Sanji was still sulking about in his quarters. Usopp came to cheer him up, hoping he could give his friend happiness again.

"I shouldn't have been so foolhardy, Usopp. But you know how I am. I just _love_ the ladies, and most of them love me right back. But I now realize I can't be in two places at once.", Sanji said, and then a creative idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He would have Usopp masquerade as himself and take upon the responsibility of seeing some of the girls he had promised to have dates with. He taught him everything he knew, including some handy pick-up-lines that had never failed him. Usopp caught on quickly and the only thing that stood out about him was his characteristic aquiline nose but that would have to remain. Usopp could fib his way out of any sticky situation and that ability would prove to be very useful if any of the women gave him trouble.

Usopp, unlike Sanji, had declined any romantic interludes with any of the women that Sanji had contacted. To him, Kaya was the only woman he had any romantic interest in and he wished to remain true to her. Therefore, he gracefully and tactfully declined if a woman was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. Sanji, on the other hand, had gotten lucky with a few ladies, and the rest had slapped him across the face for being so bold and brazen.

Fairly soon, the two friends had sneaked back on board of the _Merry Go_ and decided to call it a night, but Sanji thanked Usopp for his help by giving him a firm pat on the back. He sat down on Sanji's bed for a while so he could talk to him for a while.

"Did you meet anyone worthwhile ?", Usopp asked, as he wiped some lipstick marks off of his face. He took off the Sanji costume and pulled on some pajamas and sat down on Sanji's bed once again.

"Not really, Usopp. None of those girls could hold a candle to my beautiful Nami. I'd love for her to return my affections but obviously that isn't meant to be.", Sanji said, sighing slightly.

"Maybe she will, you never know. Don't give up on her Sanji. As for me, I didn't let any of those women have the time of day with me…If you know what I mean.", Usopp said, blushing slightly. Sanji could tell Usopp was being truthful, for once.

"I still love Kaya immensely. I wish I had some way of contacting her. Maybe one day I will see her again.", Usopp said, wiping a forming tear from his eye.

"Don't worry ! You will, I'm certain of that. For now, send her some poetry by bottle. The sea will get it to her eventually. I know that she'll realize you wrote those words and that they came from your heart.", Sanji said. Usopp returned the firm pat on his back with one of his own. That night, he was going to send 20 bottles out and then eventually go to sleep. Somehow he knew the current would take those bottles to Kaya. She might not be able to respond to those poems immediately, but in time, she would be well enough to make the journey to find Usopp and be together with him.

Chapter 5—Back On Course

Zolo had been the first to awaken and had prepared the sails of the _Merry Go_ before setting her off into the sea. He stood at the helm, breathing in the salty sea air. There wasn't anything else like it no matter where the crew had traveled. They had already bypassed the island of Misty Peak, which they were more than happy to have sailed away from. From this place were deceitful, rude and hostile. Once they had won over Luffy and the rest of the crew's trust, they revealed their true colors. Zolo wasn't certain why, but the people of the Island had some sort of vendetta against samurai and their kind. They made a quick exit of that horrid place and never spoke of the people ever again.

Zolo was pleased the experience at Misty Peak was over. He sighed peacefully as the ocean rose and fell at the _Merry Go's_ helm. Suddenly, he could smell a hearty breakfast being cooked from the kitchen. Sanji was humming a joyful tune as he prepared breakfast for the crew of the _Merry Go_. Zolo heard his stomach grumbling and was pleased that breakfast would almost be ready for consumption.

Sanji prepared breakfast with a flair and Luffy ate what he had quickly. The rest of the crew sat back and talked to each other to pass away the time before they landed on Red Line Island. They would have to maintain their straight course to the Grand Line if they wanted to discover the place where Gold Roger supposedly hid "One Piece", his entire treasure. Wherever the course led them, Luffy, their fearless captain was ready to take upon any challenge that came his way.

Chapter 6—The People of Red Line Island

By the next day, they had arrived at the Red Line and docked at a pier and looked for places to lodge and eat. There seemed to be plenty of activities to do, plenty of shops to visit and people to talk to as Nami continued to log the electromagnetic map of where they had been and where they were going so they could stay on course. They had heard by word of mouth that other pirates that had taken different courses and perished. Even on the fairly straightforward course, only a few pirates had made it to the Grand Line but none of them had ever lived to find "One Piece". If there had been the chance that someone had, they probably had already forgotten where it was hidden and left it in the place where Gold Roger had buried the treasure initially.

Most of the people of Red Line were magnificent, and nothing like the deceivers they had met on Misty Peak. However, there were still rumors that the Navy was looking for Luffy and his crew. It was true that they were wanted for over $10,000 berries, which was an awful lot of money, even for the boys in the Navy. However, no matter what happened to the Straw Hat Crew, they could defeat any opposition that lay in their wake.

That night, the crew found a relatively decent hotel where they could stay. Even though they couldn't exactly afford the stay there, Sanji helped the cooks in the back serve up an incredible meal. After dinner, the crew cleaned dishes to pay for the meal that they had eaten an hour ago. Above the restaurant was a place to stay that the Manager owned. They thanked the Manager repeatedly for allowing them to stay for as long as necessary before they began their research of the Grand Line and where legend said the treasure was hidden. It might only be legend, but these dreamers weren't about to let their dream slip away.

Epilogue 

Although they were being pursued at every turn, Luffy and his friends evaded the Navy and others who wanted to turn him in for $10,000 berries (and the price was gradually rising each day as they continued to elude police and everyone else who was looking for them) either dead or alive. Usopp was just happy he could be _included_ in that reward, although in the wanted poster, although it was only the back of his raven curls that were featured. Zolo teased him often by saying they captured his "best features", and Usopp resented it, although he knew Zolo was only kidding.

After logging in the electromagnetic course of where they had been and where they were going, Nami raised the sails of the _Merry Go_ and they were off on another expedition. What location and people they would meet next, they weren't certain of, but their friendship had kept them strong and together, in spite of the perilous situations they had been in and the squalls that they would find themselves caught in from time to time. Whatever happened in the future, more than likely their friendship would see them through any obstacles life happened to hurtle at them.

The End

August 5, 2005


End file.
